criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/Raid Reynolds
“''Yeah so? What else do I have to gain from those dickheads when I can swoop right in and ex-anguish their cunts?” - Raid Reynolds Background: Much of Reynolds’ childhood is unknown rather than he is born in Porkbelly, Ontario, Canada. Most of his profile was an enigma due to his tendency to move anywhere else around America. All over the years, Reynolds would kill multiple people (mainly corrupted) for no particular reason rather than just for the fun of it. Over these years, Reynolds would build up until one day, everything nearly became an end for him. In 2016, Reynolds was accused of inadvertently blowing up a children’s hospital, resulting in the deaths of 19 children, while he was supposed to actually assassinate a SOMBRA terrorist (who actually switched Reynold’s detonator intended for him for his detonator, but is still arrested anyway). Because of the crime, he was sentenced to life in prison, but was both fortunately and unfortunately let out a week after for two reasons: the police found Reynolds’ detonator intended for the terrorist and Reynolds was diagnosed from terminal cancer of unknown origin affecting the rest of his body. While being treated in a experimental room, an unknown assassin arrived to seemingly murder Reynolds by rigging the machine he’s in, only for him to obtain mutate powers that allow him to fully endure the cancer he had. Two years of assassinating and contract killing later, Reynolds was recruited by Regiment 101 International for acknowledgement of his genuine actions, but is only placed as the mascot due to his untrustworthiness and defective behavior. Raiden "Raid" Lynn Winter Reynolds; Age: Unknown (32-39, but most likely his late 30's), Weight: 210 lbs, Height: 6'2", Blood: O- (heavily altered) (Former) Occupation(s): Freelance Mercenary, Special Forces Operative, R101 International Mascot Appearance: Reynolds is a tall man of average build with bleaching blonde swept hair, a 5 o'clock shadow, and blue eyes, but due to a experimental accident, his face and body are permanently scarred and a bit red. He wears a smooth and durable red shirt with black patterns, two silver straps holding his katanas, black and red pants with a brown belt holding two guns on holsters, and matching sneakers of the former. He also wears a red and black mask with white magnifying lens similar to Deadpool and matching arm-length gloves that connect to his shirt. Commonly, the profanity in his dialogue is uncensored in contrast to the other main characters. Reynolds’ katanas has black and red hilts and silver blades with separate gold words, “Bea” and “Arthur”, on the bottom. His gray IWI Desert Eagle Mark XIX handguns that are marked with yellow words, “Safety First”, can hold 7+1 .50 AE rounds that has numbers on the primers (counting down from 14 to 1). Reynolds also has a teleporter disguised as his belt and a holographic inducer app on his phone. Additionally, Reynolds wields grenades, sai, and knives, which are hidden in his suit. Personality: Reynolds maintains a cynical, asocial, snarky, grumpy, unruly, depressed, sarcastic, and quipping personality that he usually shows to his teammates and others, but quickly displays and doesn’t bother to hide a blasé, wisecracking, smartass, murderous, and psychopathic side when alone or fighting his enemies. Due to his untrustworthiness and mysterious past, people usually sneer at him (which he talks back to) or ignore him at times, but Reynolds can hang out with some people he knows or feels like doing it for some reason. Reynolds also displays a violent, insane, foul-mouthed, condescending, and rebellious personality when someone becomes infuriating, patronizing, and uncomfortable to him, which can lead to him brutally overpowering and beating up the offender while making vulgar taunts and insults. To release his frustration or talk about his problems, Reynolds can talk to the viewers (or breaking the 4th wall) when everybody’s not looking. He also spews out nonsense about every little thing he thinks of and sees as relevant to the “story he’s in” even in battle and when’s he trying to pass the time, which results in him annoying or scaring other people, who try their best to ignore or stay away from him. For people who antagonize Reynolds, they become confused, angered, and/or annoyed of what’s he talking about before losing their composure and briefly their sanity to swear out on the anti-hero and sometimes committing suicide to stop themselves from hearing it or try to kill Reynolds just to shut him up. Despite his behavior, Reynolds has a genuine, kind-hearted, and caring side to the public, but doesn’t display it that often due to his cynical views and current state. However, he can be friendly to his closest friends and young children and willing to help his friends to stop an enemy if they become a threat to citizens. He also helps out civilians if he can by taking down threats such as harassers, extortionists, stalkers, attempted kidnappers, and other petty criminals. Although Reynolds works with R101 International, he doesn’t like “Sergeant Hartman” (Tetra Darke) and prefers to hang out or team up with the Conspiracy Crusaders (a team of Grimsborough police officers and allies), whom he sees as close to physically and personally. Although occasionally being in good terms with the Crusaders, the heroes themselves can get easily annoyed by Reynolds’ eccentricities (even Blank, who is very calm and stable in battle) and start arguing with him, most notably Gloria due to her past experiences involving her family and friends upon working for the police department, for screwing things up for no apparent reason. Ironically enough, Reynolds has no respect for authority and law enforcement agency due to his mercenary job and unpredictability despite frequently helping out a team of police officers and their allies in their battles. Powers and Abilities: Due to his experience in the military, Reynolds is widely known for his peak human speed and reflexes, which is greatly enhanced by the experimental accident, along with giving him other powers unknown but predictable for him to handle. With his katanas, guns, and other weaponry, Reynolds exhibits excellent proficiency in them and uses his wit and “maximum effort” to kill his enemies, though it can be pushed back by his constant insanity. Reynolds is also shown to have a degree on architecture, being able to know the inside of a building by simply predicting the inside and somehow having creative ideas to build a headquarters for the team, making the decision to renovate and upgrade the entire building formerly belonging to old Ad Astra for the entire team to use (despite the fact that the building belongs to the GPD’s former enemies), and building a house (albeit large enough to be registered as a “Wayside School” tower and having only multiple floors) in exactly 15 minutes for no apparent reason. Reynolds also has the ability to heal from any injury in minutes or seconds depending on the severity of his wounds without showing any pain, but damage to his body and brain can cripple and disorient him. Even dismemberment can’t even kill him, but it can separate him from his body parts. The only ways to kill Reynolds is to either destroy his brain or drain him of his powers to let the cancer spread, with the latter being nearly impossible due to his unpredictability and dangerous responses. Reynolds can continuously shoot red lasers out of his eyes that are strong enough to at least heat up adamantium. The lasers can obliterate and burn everything in its path, but they can be easily reflected by mirrors, blocked by Stands, manipulated by space-time powers, and overpowered by a person able to resist or break through it. Reynolds can teleport too, but his range is limited and requires a specific location he can think of before going there, but this power can be enhanced by a teleporter, which can send Reynolds to any designated place he knows or easily dodge enemy attacks without fail. Using a holographic inducer app on his phone, Reynolds can disguise his body as someone else, but not the feel of it. However, Reynolds’ lack of care for his tools and poor use of it often leads to them backfiring at times that Reynolds incorrectly predicts what would be expected for him. On some occasions, due to his mental insanity, Reynolds can break the fourth wall to explain about his problems when nobody’s looking. However, people who notice talking think of him as a crazy maniac and try to stay away from him. Reynolds is prone to annoy others, spitting out nonsense that the opponent tries to ignore until they crack and break down under stress. Stats: (Destructive Power: B, Speed: B, Range: C, Durability: B, Precision: C, Developmental Potential: D) Trivia *Reynolds is a reference to ''Deadpool, a Marvel superhero who has a film of the same name (portrayed by Ryan Reynolds) **Coincidentally, they both have the same powers, appearance, mannerisms, and both are affiliated to a team of mutants. **Reynolds also shares his surname of the actor who plays Deadpool, Ryan Reynolds. Category:Blog posts